Dark Wars
by Riyu Mira
Summary: A new knight is about to make his round of the Kingdom of Florin. The night before when he can't sleep he meets a mysteries girl in the castle grounds. Who is she and what are the strange black tatoos on her body. What holds their destinies.


Chapter1: The Dark

Riyu: This is my first chapter of the Dark Wars story. I hope you all like it.

**Chapter1:_The Dark_**

**Kyle looked up at the dark starry sky above and gave a sigh. He turned from his open window and looked around his small room. It contained a bed, a chest, a closet and a small bathroom. It was small but he loved it and he would miss it when he left for his first rounds of the kingdom. He had been made a knight two months before and he would be going on his rounds with a more experienced knight. Knights were paired together and sent out on different routes around the Kingdom of Florin. The rounds were a ways for the king to learn more of his kingdom and learn of any major problems. **

**Kyle walked to his door and exited toward the corridor beyond. It was still too early in the morning to go eat and he could not go back to sleep. He wanders around until he found himself in front of the doors leading to the gardens. He walked out side in to the warm air. It was May and the summer heat was not at its fullest yet. Kyle walked around the gardens for a time listening to the night birds calling. When he reached the furthers end of the garden, were it faced the forest he began to turn back.**

**As he was turning back, something caught his eye. He turned to were he had seen something move. A dark figure exited the forest and ran along its edges going east. The castle was surrounded by a large stone wall and had a small forest inside its walls on the northeast side. The black clad figure puzzled him, no one usually was out at this time but the castle guards. No one ran around in all black inside the castle walls this early either. **

**Kyle decided to follow the figure and to see what they were up to. He ran over to the edge of the forest area and looked around for the figure. He saw footprints leading to the archery grounds and saw the figure up ahead. He began to follow at a safe distance, until something changed. He had been following the person until they reached the castle. When the figure reached a side door into the castle, it tried to open the door. The door would not open, but of course it wouldn't. Kyle knew that only the garden doors and the large main doors stayed open with guards posted at all times.**

**The figure tugged desperately on the door for a minute before giving up. Kyle stared at the figure and noticed for the first time the figures appearance and behavior. The person stood a good head shorter then him and wore a ragged outfit. The person had on torn breeches and a ragged tunic and cloak and wore no boots, their feet cut and bloody. He grew more puzzled and anxious by the second. Sliding forward a bit he tried to get a better view, and knocked over a mound of small stones. They gave a soft clatter as they fell to the ground.  
**

**The figure tensed at the sound and whipped around to face him. When the stoned had toppled over he knew he was busted, so he jumped from his hiding place. He faced the person, "Halt, What business have you here." The person didn't answer but stood tensely as if rooted to the spot, before turning and running in the other direction. "Hey stop!" Kyle yelled and chased the person.**

**They ran back towards the woods and were well into it when things went bad, really bad. The person was a little ways in front of Kyle, and was stumbling more then him because of their lack of footwear. Before he knew what had happened the person had tripped, and fell, down a steep hill! He managed to stop before he fell also, and watched helplessly as the person fell down the hill. The person clawed at the earth trying to stop their reckless descent. When the person reached the bottom they lay there motionless. Leaves and dusty settling on their cloak and clothes.  
**

**Kyle edged his way carefully down the hill and crept cautiously toward the motionless figure. When he thought there was no danger he crutched over the figure. Gentle he rolled the figure on to their back and the cloaks hood fell back. He stared down at the face of a young girl, no older then 17 or 18. She was covered in small and large scratches and her eyes were closed. She was unconscious but Kyle could hear the shallow breath coming from her.**

**Gentle Kyle wrapped his arms around the young girl and lifted her up against his chest. It took him a while to find a level place to get back up the hill. When he had, he returned to the castle, the girl stirring only once but did not fully awaken. After he entered the castle he sent a guard to wake the castle doctor and apprentice. He laid the girl on a wooden bench in a corner of the corridor. He removed her dirty cloak and gasped at what met his eyes. **

**All along the girls arms were long black tattoos, they formed strange shapes on her arms. When the doctor came he and his apprentice lay the girl on a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. Kyle waited outside the infirmary for a half hour before the doctor asked him to come in. "What happened to this girl, who is she, I have not seen her here before?" The doctor questioned. Kyle told the doctor what had happened and that he did not know the girl. "This is most troubling. You must leave now, you should rest. I will talk to his majesty about this. Now go, get some sleep!" Kyle left muttering to himself, it was still a few hours before he had to leave. He thought about the strange girl and the markings on her arms. He decided he should try to get a little more sleep and headed off back to his room.**

**When he reached his room, he stretched out on his bed. He was still fully clothed and he didn't think he could go to sleep. He began think about what would happen to him after he left the castle. What people he may met and about the strange girl. With out realizing it Kyle had nodded off. It was pitch black all around him, and he couldn't see anything or anyone. "Hello, hey were am I." Kyle shouted as he turned in circles.**

**He couldn't see anything but he knew something was there. He couldn't figure out were though. That was until it grabbed his leg, and he felt a sharp pain. He tried to knock the thing off his leg but it just clung on tighter. He saw its bright yellow eyes and its pearly white fangs as it grinned at him evilly. Then it sank its fangs into the back of his leg. Pain shot through him as he gasped out in pain. He shut his eyes, then a moment later the pain was gone. **

**Kyle slowly opened his eyes and found he was in his room again. On his bed, still fully dressed, he was drenched in a cold sweat. He quickly pulled up the leg of his pants and examined his leg. There was not bite mark and he wasn't in pain any more. Sighing he looked out his window and saw the sun slowly climbing over the horizon. The sun was a beautiful orange against the clear blue sky.**

Riyu: Chapter finished Yay

Well i worked hard on it and i hope you all like it.

**NOW THEN **if you all would kindly **REVIEW** my story i would like to hear what you think of it.


End file.
